


The Book I Haven't Read

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [38]
Category: Bandom
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Gabe, HDM: The Book I Haven't Read - Mercury Rev</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book I Haven't Read

Gabe took advice, but there was only one veto vote he listened to. "Oh great and all-knowing Ravi," he began, resting his chin on his folded arms to bring them face to face. "What should I do?"

And Ravi raced over his arm to tug on his earlobe, her delicate little claws like pins on his skin. "You're being a fucking idiot, Gabey, you know what to do," she'd always say.

And Gabe would laugh and kiss her tiny head and go do what he knew to be the right thing to do.


End file.
